


Słodki listopad

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Zamknij oczy... Co widzisz?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>— Ciebie.</i>
</p><p>AU do filmu "Słodki listopad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słodki listopad

 

 

John pierwszy raz zobaczył go ostatniego dnia października.

* * *

 

Przechodził tą samą co zwykle parkową ścieżką, podpierając się na lasce, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że skończył się kolejny miesiąc, w którym nie płacił za czynsz. Dzień był ciepły i przyjemnie chłodny, promienie październikowego słońca przenikały przez bezlistne gałęzie.

— John! — usłyszał wołanie. Przez moment rozważał, czy się odwrócić. — John Watson! — dotarło - już na pewno - do niego. Okręcił się na pięcie i zobaczył zbliżającego się do niego mężczyznę. — Mike! Mike Stamford, byliśmy razem w Bart's… — powiedział, trochę zażenowany. John teraz go rozpoznał.

— Ach, tak, tak, hej, Mike. — Uścisnął jego dłoń mocno i krótko.

Kupili kawę i usiedli na ławce, ciesząc się ostatnim w miarę ciepłym dniem roku.

— Co u ciebie słychać? — zapytał Mike, ponieważ wypadało zapytać. — Słyszałem, że cię postrzelili. Co się stało?

— Postrzelili mnie — odpowiedział John; jego głos był zupełnie pusty, a lewa dłoń mrowiła lekko. — A u ciebie? — dodał po chwili namysłu.

— Ciągle siedzę w Bart's, teraz uczę — odparł Mike, chichocząc. John nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ten dźwięk go irytował. — Boże, nienawidzę tej roboty.

— Hm. — John uśmiechnął się z wymuszeniem.

— A ty wróciłeś na stare śmieci — próbował Mike.

— Póki co. Ciężko utrzymać się w Londynie tylko na rencie wojskowej — wyznał całkowicie szczerze.

— Może znajdź sobie współlokatora?

John prychnął.

— Kto chciałby mnie na współlokatora? — Mike uśmiechnął się. — Co?

— Jest trzydziesty pierwszy października.

— I co z tego?

Stamford pokręcił głową, jakby uświadomił sobie, że powiedział zbyt wiele.

— Mam kolegę, który kogoś szuka.

* * *

 

Wzięli taksówkę do St. Bart's. Mike prowadził Johna przez korytarze laboratorium szpitala, aż wreszcie zatrzymali się przed jednymi z drzwi. Mike zapukał i po chwili weszli do środka.

John złapał spojrzenie młodego, chudego i bladego mężczyzny. Wyglądał na nie więcej niż trzydzieści lat, miał hipnotyzujące, przeszywające szafirowe spojrzenie i teraz, zdawało się, całą swoją uwagę poświęcał Johnowi.

— Mike? — powiedział, wciąż nie odrywając spojrzenia od Johna. — Mógłbym pożyczyć twój telefon? Mój nie łapie zasięgu.

— Wybacz, zostawiłem w płaszczu — odpowiedział Stamford, wzruszając ramionami.

John wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny.

— Proszę, może pan użyć mojego — zaoferował, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Brwi mężczyzny uniosły się, a na jego ustach pojawił się niezobowiązujący, przyjemny uśmiech.

— Och… dziękuję. — Podniósł się i podszedł do Johna, biorąc jego komórkę. Jego długie, eleganckie palce szybko wstukały wiadomość. — Afganistan czy Irak?

John zmarszczył brwi, starając się nie panikować.

— Słucham?

Mężczyzna odwrócił na niego wzrok.

— Gdzie to się zdarzyło? W Afganistanie czy Iraku?

— W Afganistanie… — odpowiedział powoli. — Przepraszam, skąd może pan…

Jego pytanie przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Do środka weszła młoda kobieta z kubkiem kawy.

— Och, Molly, kawa, cudownie. — Mężczyzna odebrał filiżankę, przebiegając po twarzy kobiety wzrokiem. — Co się stało ze szminką? — spytał jeszcze, wracając z powrotem do miejsca przy mikroskopie.

Molly wyraźnie zmieszała się.

— Nie działała.

— Ja uważam, że to była wyraźna poprawa, teraz twoje usta są… za małe…

— Okej — wydusiła kobieta i wyszła, nie rzucając Johnowi nawet jednego spojrzenia.

Mężczyzna zabrał swój płaszcz, dopijając zawartość filiżanki.

— Gram na skrzypcach, gdy potrzebuję pomyśleć, czasem nie odzywam się przez dni i… Czy to by panu przeszkadzało? Współlokatorzy powinni znać nawzajem swoje największe wady.

— Kto mówił cokolwiek o wspólnym mieszkaniu? — zapytał John zdezorientowany.

— Ja mówię. A potem Mike przyprowadza tutaj swojego kolegę ze studiów, inwalidę z Afganistanu, bez grosza przy duszy. Nie mógłby pan być bardziej oczywisty.

John pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.

— Skąd pan wie o Afganistanie? — zapytał ponownie, zaciskając dłoń mocniej na lasce. Odwrócił się do Stamforda. — Mówiłeś mu coś o mnie.

Mike uśmiechnął się tylko.

— Ani słowa.

— Przepraszam, muszę wyjść, zostawiłem bat w kostnicy — powiedział zwyczajnie. John starał się nie myśleć o tym, czym ten człowiek się zajmuje.

— I to wszystko?

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, badając Johna wzrokiem, powoli i uważnie.

— "Wszystko"? — powtórzył, unosząc jedną brew.

— Dopiero co pana poznałem, a już mamy razem zamieszkać?

— Czy to jakiś problem? — spytał, autentycznie zdziwiony.

John prychnął.

— Nie wiem o panu nic. Nie wiem, gdzie mamy się spotkać… Nawet nie znam pana nazwiska.

Czuł, że jego spojrzenie przeszywa go na wylot; ułamek sekundy później mężczyzna ponownie odezwał się, jego głos był pozornie ten sam, lecz John wyczuł w nim zmianę:

— Wiem, że jest pan lekarzem wojskowym, odesłanym do domu po postrzale. Wiem, że ma pan brata, który się o pana martwi, jednak pan nie chce przyjąć jego pomocy. Być może dlatego, że jest alkoholikiem, lecz bardziej prawdopodobnie dlatego, że niedawno opuścił swoją żonę. Wiem, że to, że pan kuleje, ma podłoże psychosomatyczne. — Uśmiechnął się połową ust. — Chyba wystarczy jak na początek. — Założył płaszcz i zawiązał wokół szyi szalik, po czym przeszedł do drzwi, otwierając je, a potem niespodziewanie odwracając się. — Moje nazwisko Sherlock Holmes. A adres to 221B, Baker Street. Jutro, dwunasta. Do zobaczenia. — Mrugnął do Johna i zniknął za drzwiami.

John rzucił spojrzenie Mike'owi.

— Tak — powiedział Stamford — on zawsze taki jest.

* * *

 

Następnego dnia John obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Usiadł za biurkiem, włączył laptopa. Nie powstrzymywał się przed wpisaniem w Google nazwiska Holmesa - nie znajdując zupełnie nic; tak jakby taki człowiek w ogóle nie istniał. Sprawdził jeszcze w swoim telefonie wysłane wiadomości, odnajdując tylko rząd cyfr, który nic mu nie mówił. Zrezygnowany zamknął komputer i poszedł pod prysznic. Do jedenastej tylko kręcił się po małym mieszkaniu bez celu. Wreszcie wyprasował koszulę, założył sweter i kurtkę i wyszedł.

Był na miejscu za wcześnie. Po dziesięciu minutach dostrzegł podjeżdżającą pod ładny, wyraźnie odnowiony niedawno budynek taksówkę. Holmes podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się szarmancko, i uścisnął jego dłoń.

— Pan Holmes — przywitał się John uprzejmie.

— Sherlock, proszę.

John kiwnął głową krótko.

— Świetna lokalizacja, czynsz musi być bardzo wysoki…

— Och, nie. Pani Hudson, właścicielka, ma u mnie, można powiedzieć, _dług wdzięczności_. Jej mąż został skazany na karę śmierci na Florydzie.

John nie krył zaskoczenia.

— I udało się panu… udało ci się nie dopuścić do egzekucji?

— Bynajmniej. Dostarczyłem wszelkich dowodów, by ją zagwarantować.

John zamrugał kilkukrotnie, jednak nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by przetrawić tę informację. Sherlock otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając go pierwszego.

— Na górę, proszę, poprowadzę. — Wchodził po schodach powoli, zaglądając przez ramię, czy John za nim podąża. John uśmiechnął się, nagle czując lekkie zażenowanie. — To tutaj.

Otworzył drzwi i oczom Johna ukazało się ładne, przytulne mieszkanie. Było przestronne, dość jasne przez okna umieszczone od południa i czyste. Wyglądało, jakby nikt od jakiegoś czasu tu nie mieszkał. Przechodzili powoli od pokoju do pokoju, a John czuł rosnące w nim oczarowanie i niewytłumaczalne przywiązanie do tego miejsca. Urzekła go domowość pomieszczeń, tak że miał wrażenie, że już tu należy.

Sherlock zaproponował herbatę i John przystał na nią bez żadnych oporów.

— Jak ci się podoba? — zapytał po chwili milczenia.

— Hm?

— Mieszkanie. Podoba ci się?

— Och, tak, jest bardzo ładne. Naprawdę bardzo ładne — powtórzył, biorąc łyk herbaty. — Przypuszczam, że mógłbym się wprowadzić za, powiedzmy, tydzień…

— Po co zwlekać — przerwał mu Sherlock, patrząc w jego oczy. John nagle poczuł się słaby. — Wprowadź się dziś.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego wtedy zgodził się na to bez najmniejszego zawahania; z perspektywy czasu doszedł do wniosku, że to aura tajemnicy, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie Sherlock, musiała zadziałać również na niego, nie pozwalając mu odmówić, odwrócić się i odejść.

Godzinę później Sherlock wniósł jego niezbyt ciężką walizkę na górę. Johnowi przypaść miała sypialnia na półpiętrze - co było dla niego jedyną wadą mieszkania na Baker Street - jednak na tyle drobną, że postanowił ją zignorować.

Rozsiadł się w fotelu, przeglądając prasę i przyzwyczajając do nowego miejsca, gdy usłyszał na schodach kroki, a chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się.

— Sherlock, dzwoniłem do ciebie kilka razy… wiem, że masz swoje powody, by nie odbierać, ale w tym tygodniu mówiłeś, że jest le… — Urwał nagle. John podniósł wzrok. W progu ich mieszkania stał wysoki mężczyzna po czterdziestce, jednak już zupełnie siwy. John mógłby przysiąc, że skądś kojarzył jego dobrodusznie wyglądającą twarz. — Przepraszam, zapomniałem, że już listopad… To znaczy… — Odchrząknął. John zmarszczył brwi, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. — Przepraszam — powtórzył raz jeszcze. — Jest Sherlock? — zapytał ciszej, jakby z zażenowaniem.

John zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem.

— Tak, ale kim pan w ogóle…

— Lestrade. — Sherlock nagle wyszedł z kuchni. — John, w porządku. To inspektor Lestrade, pracuję z nim. — John ponownie przesunął wzrokiem po mężczyźnie. — Co pojawiło się przy tym, że przyjechałeś? — zapytał Sherlock enigmatycznie.

— Skąd… — zaczął Lestrade, jednak Sherlock nie dał mu dokończyć.

— Wcześniej się nie odzywałeś, a były już cztery. Co odróżnia to "samobójstwo" od pozostałych?

John nagle zrozumiał wątek; czytał ostatnio w internecie o zdarzeniach, które media określiły mianem "seryjnych samobójstw". Ofiary zmarły w różnych dziwnych częściach miasta, a jedynym, co te śmierci łączyło, było to, że wszyscy zginęli po spożyciu specyficznego związku.

— Wiesz, że tamci nie zostawiali listów? — Sherlock skinął głową. — Ta zostawiła. Przyjedziesz?

— Kto jest z labu?

— Anderson.

Sherlock zaklął pod nosem.

— Anderson mi nie pasuje.

— Nie będzie pracował _z tobą_. — Lestrade przewrócił oczami. — Przyjedziesz? — spytał ponownie, tym razem słychać było z jego strony nacisk.

— Tak, ale nie z tobą. Wezmę taksówkę. Wyślij mi namiary. — Sherlock odwrócił się do okna.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział, John miał wrażenie, nieszczerze, po czym odwrócił się, rzucając Johnowi krótkie spojrzenie, i wyszedł. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie, a potem podskoczył, jakby co najmniej wygrał na loterii.

— Tak! Cztery seryjne zabójstwa, a teraz jeszcze list! Święta! — Kręcił się po pomieszczeniu jak w szalonym uniesieniu. John obserwował go zafascynowany.

Sherlock założył szybko szalik i płaszcz.

— John, zrób sobie herbaty, rozpakuj się, rozgość. Nie powinno mi to zająć długo, najwyżej kilka godzin. Ale w razie czego, nie zostawiaj klucza w drzwiach. Pani Hudson pewnie wpadnie do ciebie po południu. — Przeszedł szybkim krokiem przez mieszkanie i już go nie było, i John został sam z ciszą, która nagle zdała mu się porażająca. Zagryzł usta, przekartkowując gazetę do końca, na jednej ze stron znajdując zdjęcie inspektora Lestrade. Nie usłyszał kroków na schodach.

— Jesteś lekarzem. — Głęboki głos zaskoczył go; Sherlock stał w drzwiach, patrząc na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem. — A właściwie, lekarzem _wojskowym_.

John podniósł się z trudem. Sherlock podszedł do niego, zatrzymując się tuż przy nim, tak że ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. John wziął głębszy oddech.

— Tak. — Nie był w stanie wydusić nic więcej.

— Więc pewnie widziałeś już sporo: okaleczenia, brutalne śmierci…

— Tak. Wystarczająco na całe życie, nawet na dłużej.

— Chcesz zobaczyć jeszcze trochę? — zapytał Sherlock sekundę po tym, jak John zdążył skończyć zdanie.

— Och, Boże, tak — odparł, z ulgą zauważając, że uśmiech Sherlocka poszerzył się.

* * *

 

John nie czuł się dziwnie w miejscu zbrodni, nie czuł się też dziwnie, gdy Sherlock zaproponował kolację w, jak powiedział, restauracji znajomego przy Northumberland Street. Właściciel małej włoskiej knajpy uściskał Sherlocka przyjaźnie, widząc go w progu swojego lokalu.

— Sherlock! — zawołał jeszcze jowialnie. — Wszystko na nas, dla ciebie i twojego chłopaka.

— Nie jestem jego chłopakiem.

— Chcesz coś zjeść? — odpowiedział Sherlock w tym samym momencie co John.

— Przyniosę świeczkę, będzie bardziej romantycznie.

— To nie jest randka! — zapierał się John.

Mężczyzna, pomimo to, za chwilę wrócił z małą świeczką, uśmiechając się do nich wyrozumiale.

— Więc… pracujesz dla policji — powiedział John, nie do końca wiedząc, jak zacząć rozmowę. Wkrótce kelner przyniósł im dwie porcje makaronu, który polecił mu Sherlock.

— _Z_ policją — podkreślił.

John prychnął.

— Czyli, co? Pojawiasz się tylko wtedy, kiedy potrzebują twojej rady?

Sherlock zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

— Konsultuję.

— Policja nie konsultuje się z amatorami.

Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się półuśmiech; John nagle odniósł wrażenie, jakby był zupełnie nagi. Sherlock spuścił wzrok.

— Kiedy się wczoraj poznaliśmy, a ja zapytałem: "Afganistan czy Irak?" - wyglądałeś na zaskoczonego.

— Tak — przyznał John — skąd mogłeś wiedzieć?

— Tak samo, jak mogłem wiedzieć o problemach alkoholowych twojego brata — odparł, patrząc Johnowi w oczy. — Z obserwacji. Twój sposób mówienia i chodzenia wskazuje na armię, znajomość ze Stamfordem - na medycynę. Ranny, więc Irak lub Afganistan, to oczywiste. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że to uraz psychiczny? Mocno kulejesz, gdy chodzisz, ale nie prosisz o krzesło, tak jakbyś o tym zapominał. Teraz telefon: szukasz współlokatora, nie stać by cię było na taki gadżet, więc to prezent. Skoro nie masz od kogo pożyczać pieniędzy, twoja rodzina nie może być zbyt duża, więc pozostaje rodzeństwo. Reszty się zapewne domyślasz.

— Wygrawerowany napis — odpowiedział John, zastanawiając się, jak mógł przegapić tak jasno układające się w jedną całość elementy. Zaczął rozważać, czy naprawdę był _aż tak_ oczywisty.

— Trzy "x", więc to coś poważniejszego, dłuższy związek, pewnie małżeństwo. Gdyby to ona go zostawiła, zatrzymałby telefon, ludzie tak robią - sentyment. Nie, to on odszedł.

— A alkoholizm? Skąd mogłeś o tym wiedzieć?

— Strzelałem. Ale, jak widać, całkiem celnie. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. — Jest zarysowany w miejscu, gdzie podłącza się ładowarkę - jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy to robił.

John zamrugał kilka razy, próbując zrozumieć tę sytuację. Nie miał pojęcia, kim był Sherlock Holmes, nie do końca wiedział także, dlaczego czuł się, jakby ten mężczyzna był planetą, która wciągała go na swoją orbitę, ale nie zaprzeczał niczemu. Przez chwilę ważył słowa.

— To było… — zaczął, niepewny, jak skończyć — niesamowite.

— Tak sądzisz? — zapytał Sherlock, przerywając kilkuminutowe milczenie.

— Oczywiście, że tak. — John spojrzał na niego. — To było niezwykłe i… i imponujące. — Urwał, przełykając ślinę. — Policja pewnie nieźle płaci za twój umysł. — Sherlock nie odpowiadał, a John zaczął żałować, że nie ugryzł się w język. — Przepraszam, nie powinienem…

— Nie szkodzi — odparł Sherlock zwyczajnie. — Jeśli chodzi o pieniądze, nie mogę narzekać.

John zmarszczył brwi.

— Więc po co ci współlokator?

Sherlock spotkał jego spojrzenie i tylko się uśmiechnął. John doszedł do wniosku, że ekscentryczny geniusz widocznie, mimo wszystko, potrzebował towarzystwa.

Więcej nie poruszał tego tematu.

* * *

 

Dwa dni później, podczas jednego z wielu pościgów, które - jeszcze wtedy - miały nadejść, Sherlock udowodnił Johnowi, że jego uraz faktycznie tkwił w jego głowie. Po tym, jak dopadli przestępcę, Sherlock zabrał Johna na Millenium Bridge, oddając mu jego laskę. John przełamał ją i wyrzucił w nurt rzeki, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Sherlock uśmiecha się, obejmując się ramionami.

* * *

 

John bardzo szybko przywykł do życia na Baker Street. W ciągu dnia gotował i sprzątał po Sherlocku, w nocy razem tropili londyńskich przestępców. Sherlock był marudny, ironiczny i niełatwy w kontaktach; był doskonały. John zasypiał z lekkim umysłem, niezależnie od tego, czy do domu wracali o dziewiątej, czy o drugiej nad ranem. Mimo wszystko odczuwał jakiś porządek, stały stan rzeczy: rano budził się, słysząc muzykę skrzypiec, zasypiał, wciąż czując pod skórą buzującą adrenalinę. Sherlock zabierał go ze sobą wszędzie; czasem pytał o jakieś szczegóły medyczne, innym razem nie odzywał się do Johna wcale - tak jakby sama jego obecność mu wystarczała.

W czwartek natomiast wyszedł sam, mówiąc, że idzie załatwić dla swojego brata parę interesów. Dopiero wtedy John uświadomił sobie, że choć nie znali się za dobrze, choć wciąż miał wrażenie, że musiał się jeszcze o Sherlocku wiele nauczyć - nie wyobrażał sobie więcej mieszkać sam. A konkretniej: nie wyobrażał sobie mieszkać bez Sherlocka.

John nie martwił się dłużej o czynsz, chociaż nadal nie pracował. Założył bloga, dodając posty opisujące jego życie z Sherlockiem codziennie, tytułując je po prostu datą.

* * *

 

Sherlock nie odpisywał na jego wiadomość, a chwilę potem w drzwiach pojawił się Lestrade, pytając o to samo - dlaczego Sherlock nie odpowiada, czy jest, kiedy wyszedł. Inspektor twierdził, że Sherlock w międzyczasie podjął się rozwiązania jeszcze jednej sprawy. W końcu opuścił Baker Street, załamując ręce i mówiąc Johnowi, żeby się nie martwił.

John odnalazł telefon Sherlocka przez GPS i zabił człowieka, który go porwał, bez chwili zawahania.

W drodze powrotnej Sherlock usiadł przy Johnie bliżej niż zwykle; tak że czuł ciepło jego ciała, słyszał ich przyśpieszone oddechy, choć w uszach wciąż dudnił mu jego szaleńczy puls.

— To, co zrobiłeś, John… — odezwał się Sherlock niespodziewanie. John odwrócił wzrok. — Dziękuję.

John nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego położył dłoń na kolanie mężczyzny. Wiedział jedynie, że kiedy poczuł rękę Sherlocka nakrywającą jego własną, nie mógł nie połączyć ich ust.

Sherlock smakował gorzko jak lekarstwo, ale jego wargi były miękkie i ciepłe i John rozpłynął się w nich, chciał się rozpłynąć. Dłonie mężczyzny odnalazły jego twarz i chwyciły ją, zaskakująco chłodne, mocne i pewne. Droga była krótka, a w środku panowała ciemność, jedynie momentami rozpraszana światłem ulicznych latarni. John nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Sherlock przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem.

Wrócili na Baker Street zmęczeni i obaj pragnęli tylko snu. John przebrał się w piżamę i, zmieszany, chciał położyć się w swojej sypialni, gdy przez uchylone drzwi sypialni Sherlocka dostrzegł go, leżącego na łóżku. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, odkrywając kołdrę. John wślizgnął się do jego ciepłego łóżka, biorąc chude ciało Sherlocka w ramiona, nie zadając pytań i nie żądając odpowiedzi. Nie pamiętał, czy pierwszy odpłynął on, czy Sherlock. Z perspektywy czasu, i tak nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

* * *

 

Rano John obudził się w pustym łóżku. Spojrzał na zegarek, wskazujący dopiero piątą rano, ale potrzeba wygoniła go z pościeli. Z ciągle na pół przymkniętymi snem oczyma poczłapał do łazienki. Drzwi były zamknięte; zapukał parokrotnie.

— Sherlock? — zawołał, przytulając się do drzwi, przecierając oczy w sennym, powolnym geście. — Otwórz, proszę… Chyba że chcesz, żeby zrobił tu.

Drzwi otworzyły się dopiero po chwili. John spojrzał na Sherlocka: jego włosy były zmierzwione, cera bledsza niż zwykle.

— John. — Odchrząknął.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, przechodząc obok niego.

— Tak — odparł głosem pewnym i silnym.

John kiwnął głową, a Sherlock wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Zrobił sobie i Johnowi herbatę, a potem obaj wrócili do łóżka. John zapomniał o porannym incydencie.

* * *

 

Wkrótce dowiedział się o jeszcze innej tradycji Sherlocka - co piątek przychodził do niego inspektor Lestrade. Sherlock robił mu mocną zieloną herbatę, a potem obaj siadali w salonie i omawiali sprawy. John szybko wpadł na to, że nie były to tylko przypadki aktualne; ale też sprawy sprzed wielu lat, nawet dekad. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Lestrade postanowił przychodzić co tydzień, skoro te sprawy pozostawały nierozwikłane od dawna, a rodziny ich ofiar praktycznie straciły już nadzieję na jakikolwiek wyrok - ale nie wnikał w zwyczaje Sherlocka; przyjmował je takie, jakimi były.

— Hej, John — przywitał się mężczyzna, zdejmując przemoczony płaszcz i wieszając go na jednym z wieszaków przy drzwiach. John uśmiechnął się krótko. — Sherlock gotowy?

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Czekał na ciebie od trzeciej, ale potem wyszedł do sypialni. Chyba poszedł się zdrzemnąć… Jest jakiś osłabiony od wczoraj. — Przeszli do salonu. Lestrade usiadł w fotelu, który zazwyczaj zajmował John, gdy byli z Sherlockiem sami, niezajęci sobą. — Pewnie się, cholera, przeziębił. A mówiłem mu, żeby ubierał się cieplej. — Lestrade spojrzał tylko na niego, a na twarzy miał wypisane emocje, których John nie potrafił odczytać. Po chwili spuścił wzrok. — Napijesz się czegoś? — zapytał John.

— Herbaty, jeśli można.

John skinął głową i wyszedł do kuchni, wstawić wodę w czajniku.

— Od dawna się znacie?

— Hm? — odparł Lestrade, wychylając się, tak żeby zerknąć na Johna.

— Ty, z Sherlockiem.

— Och — westchnął. — Chyba można tak powiedzieć. Poznałem go… dziesięć lat temu. Pojawił się znikąd, podsunął nam trop i, cóż… został.

— Jest wygodny — powiedział John, zalewając herbatę wrzątkiem. Nakrył kubek talerzykiem i zaniósł go do salonu.

— Dzięki. — John postawił naczynie na stoliku. — Czy wygodny… nie wiem. Jest skuteczny. A w policji głównie to się liczy. Zresztą, nie muszę ci tego mówić, w armii jest tak samo.

— Podobnie — odparł John, przysiadając na podłokietniku czarnego skórzanego fotela, fotela Sherlocka.

Lestrade wziął łyk herbaty. Przez moment obaj milczeli, zagubieni w przeszłościach.

— Sherlock to wielki człowiek — odezwał się Greg niespodziewanie. John podniósł głowę, obserwując go i marszcząc brwi. — Ale do tej pory nie jestem pewien, kim on tak naprawdę jest.

John nie odpowiedział.

Moment później w drzwiach stanął Sherlock, w pełni ubrany, z tylko lekko zmierzwionymi włosami. Przygładził je dłonią i usiadł w swoim fotelu bez słowa powitania. John chciał się podnieść i wyjść, by dać mężczyznom pracować, ale Sherlock chwycił rękaw jego swetra, zatrzymując go. John zrozumiał sygnał.

— Więc — zaczął Sherlock w końcu — co dziś dla mnie masz?

— Potrójne morderstwo z 1979. Przecięte tętnice szyjne. Żadnych innych śladów — wymienił Lestrade na jednym oddechu.

— Och, nie powiedziałbym tak. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się połową ust. — Pokaż mi fotografie.

Inspektor wyjął plik zdjęć ze starej, poszarzałej teczki, i wręczył go Sherlockowi. Sherlock natomiast podał je zaskoczonemu Johnowi.

— Jesteś lekarzem — powiedział zwyczajnie. — Twoja opinia powinna być najważniejsza.

John skinął głową i przejrzał fotografie. Na środku pomieszczenia leżały trzy ciała, najprawdopodobniej kobiet, wszystkie zwrócone twarzą do podłogi, z rozłożonymi rękoma. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na jakąś piwnicę; John nie był w stanie do końca stwierdzić, czy ciemność na zdjęciu była efektem braku światła na miejscu zbrodni, czy wieku tych zdjęć. W każdym razie, tak jak mówił Lestrade - nie można było stwierdzić nic poza ciętymi ranami szyi. Śmierć oczywiście nastąpiła przez wykrwawienie.

— Więc? — zapytał Sherlock po chwili.

— Zgon faktycznie nastąpił przez wykrwawienie, najpewniej w tym samym czasie. Niewiele więcej można z tego wyciągnąć, Sherl…

— Błąd — przerwał mu gwałtownie. — Wszystko jest na tych zdjęciach, John, wystarczy tylko spojrzeć i _pomyśleć_. Nie widzisz, jak ciemne są te zdjęcia?

— Przecież to może być przez czas.

— Nie, nie były wyciągane z teczki od lat, nie miałyby kiedy się zniszczyć.

— Może to jakaś piwnica, ale co…

— Nie bądź idiotą, John — przerwał mu znów. John zacisnął zęby. — To nie piwnica, to ciemnia.

— Co za różnica — burknął w odpowiedzi.

— Otóż ogromna różnica. Ciemnia, trzy kobiety - wniosek chyba jest oczywisty. — Lestrade i John patrzyli na Sherlocka, mrużąc oczy. — Błagam, nie mówcie, że tego nie widzicie! — westchnął z irytacją. — Właściciel domu miał bogate życie erotyczne.

— To nie on, Sherlock — odparł Gregory, kręcąc głową. — Ma alibi.

— Tak, od swojego syna. Litości.

Lestrade przekartkował akta, po chwili znajdując odpowiednią stronę, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem.

— Skąd…?

— Jego syn dowiedział się o poczynaniach ojca i do niego dołączył. Wszystko się udawało, ale tym kobietom widocznie zaproponowany układ nie odpowiadał. Banał — dodał znużony.

— Ale to ciągle niewystarczające dowody, żeby ich oskarżyć.

— Sprawdź syna, pewnie trenował jakieś wschodnie sztuki walki. Udowodnij, że znajomy syna, który z kolei jemu dał alibi, kłamał. Tyle w zupełności wystarczy. — Przetarł czoło dłonią. — Masz coś jeszcze?

— Tak, idąc z naszym terminarzem, wypadałaby teraz sprawa… Lyndy Farrow. — Gregory przekartkował duży plik dokumentów z innej teczki, wyjmując kilka kartek i podając je Sherlockowi.

— John — zaczął, nie odrywając wzroku od tabeli, wykresów i danych — zrób herbatę. Może chociaż do tego się nadasz.

Dłonie Johna natychmiast zacisnęły się w pięści.

— Oczywiście — warknął przez zęby i wyszedł, by po pięciu minutach wrócić z filiżanką herbaty. Postawił ją na stoliku przed mężczyzną, zabrał swój telefon i skierował się do drzwi.

— Dokąd idziesz? — Sherlock podniósł wzrok.

— Przewietrzyć się. Nie chcę zaniżać poziomu inteligencji w pomieszczeniu — odparł zirytowany, po czym narzucił na siebie kurtkę i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Kręcił się po ulicach Londynu bez celu, zastanawiając się, czy to miasto od zawsze było szare. Ludzie mijali go, nie zwracając na niego uwagi, a on próbował poradzić sobie z tym, że Sherlock nigdy nie będzie go traktował jako kogoś równego sobie, swojemu intelektowi i całej osobie. John był podrzędnym lekarzem wojskowym, jakich wielu na tym świecie. Był użyteczny: miał wiedzę medyczną i naładowanego Glocka.

Był wygodny. Sprzątał i gotował bez słowa zająknięcia, kupował Sherlockowi mleko do pożywki dla jego bakterii, nie denerwował się więcej, gdy w lodówce, zamiast wczorajszego obiadu, znajdował zamrożoną głowę. Był spokojny, miał cięty dowcip, który trafiał do Sherlocka, nie mówił dużo i nie narzucał się. Ulegał, kiedy Sherlock naciskał, i słuchał się go w każdej, nawet najdrobniejszej sprawie. Pożądał Sherlocka cały czas, tak jak Sherlock pożądał jego, i nie zależało mu, gdzie uprawiali seks: Johnowi wystarczyło jedno słowo mężczyzny, a już był gotów.

Był prosty i przydatny. Nie łudził się nawet, że niezbędny.

Wszedł do pierwszego z brzegu pubu na Oxford Street, zamówił kufel Guinessa i siedział tak, z pustką w myślach, do ósmej.

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, zastał Sherlocka stojącego przy oknie, ze skrzypcami wciąż trzymanymi w zaciśniętej dłoni. Resztką dumy i sił powstrzymał się od przytulenia go, przeproszenia za cokolwiek zrobił, zapewnienia, że oddałby wszystko, byle Sherlock go zauważył.

— Nie było cię trzy godziny i trzydzieści sześć minut — odezwał się. Jego ton był neutralny, jednak John wyczuł w nim dziwne, niepodobne do mężczyzny napięcie.

— Gratuluję umiejętności posługiwania się zegarkiem — odparł pusto. Zabrał pozostawione wcześniej na fotelu ubranie i skierował się w kierunku schodów do jego dawnej sypialni.

— John — John zatrzymał się, zaciskając dłoń na poręczy schodów, nie odwracając się — wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli.

— Nie to…?! — Odwrócił się gwałtownie i przeszedł kilka kroków, stając nagle, próbując się opanować. — Co za cholerna różnica — zaczął spokojniej. Jego gardło było suche, a wargi spękane. — Poniżyłeś mnie na oczach Lestrade’a, poniżasz mnie przy innych ludziach cały czas. Wiem, że w porównaniu z tobą… — Urwał, kręcąc głową. — Zresztą, nieważne.

— John…

— Dobranoc — uciął i wszedł na górę.

Leżał w łóżku bezsennie ponad godzinę, czekając na Sherlocka, jak się okazało, zupełnie bez sensu.

* * *

 

Następnego dnia Sherlock wkroczył do łazienki, kiedy John akurat szorował zlew.

— Ubieraj się — powiedział i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi.

— Hej — John zatrzymał go. Sherlock uniósł brew. — Gdzieś wychodzimy?

— Gdybyśmy nie wychodzili, nie miałbym powodu, by kazać ci się przebrać.

John przewrócił oczami.

— Z tobą nic nigdy nie jest pewne.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tylko i zniknął w korytarzu. John odłożył gąbkę i detergenty, spłukał zlew, wziął szybki prysznic, a później wyprasował zwykłą błękitną koszulę w kratę. Sherlock wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, ubrany w, oczywiście, najlepszej klasy granatowy garnitur z perłową koszulą. John nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wkradł się na jego usta. Założył prostą czarną bawełnianą marynarkę, owinął wokół szyi Sherlocka szalik, lekko muskając jego usta swoimi, po czym obaj wyszli.

— Zdradzisz mi chociaż, dokąd idziemy? — zapytał John w końcu, gdy czekali na taksówkę.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tak, że Johnowi natychmiast zrobiło się gorąco.

— Tajemnica — szepnął, akurat gdy pod ich dom zajechał samochód. Sherlock otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Johna do środka. Na karteczce podał kierowcy adres i ruszyli. Sherlock nie tracił czasu. Jego dłoń powoli przesunęła się po udzie Johna, druga odnalazła jego twarz; długie, miękkie palce gładziły i naciskały jego wargi. Przesunął się, tak że prawie siedział na Johnie.

— Co robisz…? — zapytał John, uśmiechając się, gdy mężczyzna zaczął składać łagodne pocałunki na jego szyi i żuchwie.

— Skupiam twoją uwagę — wymruczał Sherlock, ssąc płatek jego ucha. Powieki Johna opadły machinalnie.

— Raczej ją odwracasz. — Zacisnął dłoń na pośladku mężczyzny, gdy ten sadzał mu się na kolanach, zsuwając rękę w dół po jego udzie. Usta Sherlocka w końcu spotkały jego własne; Sherlock całował z pasją, namiętnością i potrzebą jednocześnie, sprawiając, że John chciał skomleć, stopić się w środku. Wplątał palce we włosy mężczyzny, a dłonie Sherlocka uchwyciły jego twarz, ciepłe i mocne. John westchnął w wargi mężczyzny, czując jego pół twardego penisa.

— Chyba nie chcesz… — próbował zapytać, jednak Sherlock szybko uciszył go kolejnym, długim i głębokim pocałunkiem.

— Spokojnie — powiedział tylko i zsunął się z jego kolan, poprawiając jeszcze kołnierzyk koszuli Johna.

Taksówka zatrzymała się, Sherlock szepnął coś kierowcy, zapłacił i wysiedli przed małym, eleganckim budynkiem.

— Och, romantyczna kolacja? — drażnił się John, unosząc jedną brew w wystudiowanym niedowierzaniu. — Czy to nie jest zbyt, hm… _proste_?

— Byłoby. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się, a jego dłoń odnalazła dłoń Johna i splotła ich palce.

— Ale?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział; jedynie spojrzał na Johna ciepło, ze wzrokiem wciąż przyćmionym pożądaniem rozbudzonym po ich małym _tête-à-tête_.

Weszli do środka. Restauracja była dość duża, z kwadratowymi stolikami, przeważnie dwuosobowymi, rozstawionymi w całej sali, eleganckimi, zabarwionymi erotyzmem obrazami na ścianach i przeszkloną tylną stroną, oświetloną od zewnątrz światłem niewysokich lampek ogrodowych, nadających całemu wnętrzu gęstej, jak poranna mgła na początku jesieni, atmosfery. John rozejrzał się po sali, oczarowany. Sherlock poprowadził go do przodu, nie wypuszczając jego dłoni. Podał swoje nazwisko maître d’, pokazano im stolik z boku pomieszczenia i usiedli, odbierając menu. Sherlock zamówił wino, kelner uśmiechnął się do nich i odszedł.

— Łosoś jest tu _świetny_ — powiedział odrobinę ciszej niż normalnie.

— Byłeś tu już? — zapytał John, unosząc brwi zaskoczony.

— Zdarzyło mi się — odparł zwyczajnie.

John, choć bardzo nie chciał, nie umiał nie wyobrażać sobie Sherlocka z innymi ludźmi; właściwie, nie wiedział o przeszłości mężczyzny prawie nic. Nie miał pojęcia, w ilu związkach był, czy miał kogoś wcześniej, w ogóle. Sądząc po tym, jak traktowali go ludzie, którzy znali go dłużej niż John, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby był dla Sherlocka pierwszym poważniejszym partnerem; jednak wszystko to było jak wróżenie z fusów. John nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem jeszcze nie poruszył tego tematu.

— Zastanawiasz się, z kim tu bywałem — powiedział Sherlock za niego.

— Nie… — próbował zaprzeczyć; urwał.

— Mój brat obejmuje, można powiedzieć, dość ważne stanowisko w rządzie. Wszystkie oficjalne kolacje odbywają się tutaj — wyjaśnił. John nie był w stanie stwierdzić dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, że kłamał, jednak nie drążył więcej tego tematu.

Zgodnie z radą Sherlocka, zamówił łososia; mężczyzna wybrał wołowinę. Kelner przyjął zamówienie i znów zostawił ich samych.

— Poznam twojego brata? — zapytał nagle John, sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi w odpowiedzi, wyraźnie również zdumiony pomysłem Johna.

— A chciałbyś?

— Tak… Nie… Nie wiem. Sherlock — przełknął ślinę — skoro jesteśmy… razem — bełkotał bez sensu. Westchnął i wziął głębszy oddech. — Chyba powinienem… Chciałbym poznać twoją rodzinę.

Sherlock zmierzył go spojrzeniem, powoli i uważnie, a potem na jego usta wpłynął mały, łagodny uśmiech.

— Jeśli chcesz, to oczywiście, ale… Powinieneś wiedzieć, że mój brat nie jest najprzyjemniejszym ani najłatwiejszym człowiekiem.

John miał ochotę odpowiedzieć: „ty też nie jesteś”, ale powstrzymuje się. Przez chwilę skupiał wzrok to na malowidłach, to na własnych dłoniach, nie zauważając, kiedy orkiestra zaczęła grać kolejny utwór, i dopiero wyciągnięta dłoń Sherlocka, który nagle był obok niego, kazała mu zastanowić się nad tym, gdzie właściwie byli. Szybko łączy ze sobą wolną muzykę „Where do I begin?” z dużym parkietem pomiędzy stolikami.

Chwycił dłoń Sherlocka i pozwolił mu poprowadzić się na środek sali, dołączając do dwu innych par. Sherlock obrócił go i przyciągnął do siebie, i John poddał mu się, wpadając z czułością w jego ramiona, dając się poprowadzić. Jedna dłoń mężczyzny znalazła się w jego talii, druga ujęła jego dłoń, zamykając ją w sobie. Poruszali się blisko siebie, stawiając drobne kroki, kiwając się do rytmu muzyki. Podczas refrenu Sherlock znów okręcił Johna wokół swojej ręki, a później ponownie spotkali się, poruszając biodrami w takt. Poprowadził nim, zakręcając koło wokół sali, tak że w pewnym momencie John widział tylko twarz Sherlocka, odbijające się w jego oczach kremowe światło i szczery, piękny, piękny uśmiech. Obrócił Johna, tak że teraz stał do niego plecami, i zamknął go w objęciu, pragnącymi dłońmi przesuwając po jego pasie i udach. Zatańczyli jeszcze jeden obrót i ich twarze spotkały się; muzyka ustała. Oddech Johna był już szybszy, źrenice Sherlocka rozszerzone; złożył czuły pocałunek na ustach mężczyzny i wrócili do stolika.

Przez resztę wieczoru rozmawiali o sprawach, które Sherlock rozwiązał, zanim poznał Johna, o miastach, w których byli, i o tych, które chcieliby razem odwiedzić. John śmiał się i dawał się całować, i całował Sherlocka z, miał wrażenie, całym uczuciem, jakie w sobie miał. Wrócili do domu po jedenastej, wciąż nienasyceni sobą, przepełnieni tęsknotą, która nie miała jeszcze prawa zagnieździć się w sercach, i pożądaniem, rosnącym coraz gwałtowniej z każdą sekundą.

* * *

 

John oparł się o ścianę, odchylając głowę i przymykając powieki, gdy Sherlock składał namiętne pocałunki na jego ustach, żuchwie i szyi. Jego dłonie chwyciły pasek spodni Johna i rozpięły go w jednym gładkim ruchu, jednocześnie jego usta połączyły ich w głębokim pocałunku. Oderwali się od siebie po kilkudziesięciu sekundach, kiedy spodnie Johna opadły już do jego kostek; Sherlock zsunął jego marynarkę, odrzucając ją w kąt, i zaczął rozpinać guziki, szybko, z gracją. John zrzucił ją gwałtownie, zarzucając ramiona na szyję mężczyzny, całując go, gdy ten wsuwał niecierpliwą dłoń w jego slipki. Powieki Johna znów opadły, kiedy chłodna, mocna dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego penisa, rozsyłając po jego ciele impuls elektryczny, sprawiając, że zadrżał cały; wessał powietrze, oddychał coraz szybciej, pozwalając Sherlockowi zejść z pocałunkami niżej, ssać jego sutki, jednocześnie nie przestając dłonią drażnić jego penisa. Zsunął wreszcie jego slipki i uklęknął, sprawiając, że umysł Johna został przyćmiony pożądaniem, i pragnął tylko _więcej_ , więcej dotyku i więcej Sherlocka, i chciał znów poczuć go w sobie, doświadczyć cudownego uczucia całości, znaleźć się bliżej doskonałości; Sherlock podniósł się i znów spoił ich wargi, przejmując kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, a John pozwolił mu wnikać głębiej, pozwolił mu sobą rządzić, owładnąć się, obnażyć, złamać się, odkryć i zapomnieć, i odkryć na nowo. Dłoń mężczyzny gładziła jego udo coraz ostrzej, usta gubiły się i za moment poczuł ramię unoszące jego nogę i wsuwające się w niego śliskie palce, i usta, które nie przestawały go kontrolować.

John owinął ramiona mocno wokół jego szyi i Sherlock uniósł go, obracając się wokół, w końcu przypierając Johna do szkła. Oplótł nogi wokół talii mężczyzny, tylko przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiając się, co właściwie robili: było późno, ale ktoś mógł przejść ulicą, zobaczyć ich… John o to nie dbał. Próbował tylko złapać utracony oddech, utrzymać oczy otwarte, skupić się na zarumienionej twarzy mężczyzny, na kropelkach potu na jego czole, lokach niesfornie opadających na czoło, zakrywając oczy, na penisie trącającym jego wejście. Sherlock wsunął w niego, ustalił rytm i z każdym ruchem uderzał w jego prostatę, wysyłając go na skraj; drżał w jego ramionach, ciągle pragnąc więcej, głębiej, mocniej. Chciał wykrzyczeć to w jego usta, lecz nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć; jednak Sherlock zdawał się rozumieć, ponieważ przyśpieszył, wciskając jego plecy mocniej w szybę, napierając na niego niemal całym ciężarem, zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach prawie boleśnie, ale to nie miało znaczenia, nic poza tym doskonałym dotykiem nie miało znaczenia. Skóra Sherlocka przy jego skórze, jego ciepły, urywany oddech na jego cerze, serce walące w jego własnej klatce piersiowej… Sherlock pchnął kilka razy mocniej i doszedł w Johnie, nie wypuszczając go jednak z objęć, ciągle poruszając się w nim, powoli, dokładnie, a kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się i usta znów złączyły, podniecenie Johna eksplodowało w nim i wysłało go na kraniec, tam, gdzie pragnął być.

Sherlock wyszedł z niego i powoli osunął się na podłogę, z ciałem Johna wciąż owiniętym wokół swojego. Uklęknął, przysiadając na piętach, kładąc Johna na miękkim dywanie, gładząc jego włosy łagodnie i uśmiechając się do niego w sposób, który sprawiał, że serce Johna rosło w jego klatce piersiowej. Sherlock górował nad nim; cmoknął jego wargi raz jeszcze, a potem podniósł się i wyszedł do kuchni, wracając z mokrym ręczniczkiem, którym obmył ciało Johna, precyzyjnie i leniwie. Mężczyzna obserwował zafascynowany, jak Sherlock uważnie przesuwa ręcznikiem po jego brzuchu, penisie, udach i łydkach, jak całuje jego palce u stóp, każdy po kolei, wywołując u Johna niekontrolowany śmiech.

— Nie można ci się oprzeć — powiedział rozbawiony, kręcąc głową.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tylko, kładąc z powrotem obok Johna, unosząc tylko na łokciu, tak by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

— Nikt nigdy nie próbował.

* * *

 

W czwartek Sherlock znów zniknął, tym razem jednak nic Johnowi nie mówiąc. John zadzwonił, ale nikt nie odebrał; _woli pisać_ , przypomniał sobie, i wysłał wiadomość. Jedną, dwie, trzy. Znowu: żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie wysłał czwartej, nie chciał wyjść na zdesperowanego.

Był zdesperowany.

Trudno mu było przyznać przed samym sobą, że bez Sherlocka jego życie stawało się szare i nudne, i zwyczajnie… pozbawione sensu. Nie umiał też do końca wytłumaczyć, dlaczego niemal nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie czasów _sprzed_ Sherlocka: mężczyzna zdawał się wniknąć w jego wspomnienia, wzburzyć je i spoić w jedno, opierające się na swojej osobie. Sherlock był _wszędzie_ , wypełniał jego myśli i serce, i John wolał nie myśleć, jak bardzo głupie i nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony było dać się tak uzależnić od jednej osoby; ale skąd miał wiedzieć.

Sherlock był wszędzie i to się liczyło; choć w tym momencie większe znaczenie miało to, że nie było go nigdzie, a John zaczynał się martwić.

Wrócił dopiero dwadzieścia po ósmej wieczorem. Wszedł na górę, po drodze lekkim ruchem zrzucając płaszcz i szalik, mijając Johna, stojącego w drzwiach z założonymi rękoma, bez słów, od razu kierując się do okna i sięgając po skrzypce.

John uniósł jedną brew, opierając się o ścianę, bo musiał się o coś oprzeć.

— Więc? — zapytał z pretensją w głosie. Sherlock nie odzywał się; stał nieporuszony, wyglądając za okno. — Zamierzasz mi jakoś wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie odzywałeś się przez pół dnia? — Sherlock nawet nie drgnął. — Och, świetnie — warknął John przez zęby.

— Ostrzegałem cię, że czasem potrzebuję… ciszy — odparł po dłuższej chwili, widocznie pragnąc, by John wyszedł z salonu, zostawił go samego. John tkwił uparcie w swoim miejscu, podparty o ścianę.

— Tak, ale… — zaczął; przez jego głos przebijała się frustracja, której nie potrafił kontrolować. — Sądziłem, że skoro…

— "Skoro" co, John? — Sherlock odwrócił się wreszcie, tak że mógł spojrzeć w oczy Johna, rozwiać z niego wszelką wątpliwość. — Myślałeś, że skoro cię pieprzę, to się zmienię? Przestanę być sobą? — Obojętność jego tonu bolała bardziej niż sarkazm.

Wargi Johna drgnęły; nie był pewien, czy ze zdenerwowania, czy szlochu, który czuł w gardle. Skinął głową, jeden szybki, urwany ruch, i wyszedł do swojej sypialni.

Z salonu nie dobiegała żadna muzyka. John leżał w twardym, zimnym łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit, próbując oczyścić myśli. W jego sypialni było zupełnie ciemno, tak że przypomniały mu się chłodne, samotne afgańskie noce. Teraz John zastanawiał się, o czym myślał wtedy, gdy leżał bezsenny na twardym tapczanie, nie słysząc wokół siebie nic poza oddechami kolegów z bazy.

Wolał nie przyznawać, nawet przed samym sobą, że o niczym.

W tym momencie myśli Johna wypełniała niezrozumiała dla niego mieszanka frustracji i bólu. Zawiódł się, tak; głównie na sobie. Nie powinien był oczekiwać od Sherlocka, że się zmieni. W końcu, kim on dla mężczyzny był?

Podszedł do okna i uchylił je. Do środka wpadło mroźne powietrze, szczypiąc jego skórę, drażniąc nadwrażliwe nerwy. John nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy noce stały się tak zimne.

Sherlock złapał go w tym właśnie momencie. Zapalił małą ścienną lampkę. John usłyszał jego kroki i po chwili jego ciało było przyciśnięte do ciała Johna, klatka piersiowa mężczyzny do jego pleców. John nie stężał, nie poruszył się. Stał, wpatrując się w ciemność i wiedząc, że przegrał, mimo że w tej grze miało nie być wygranych.

Oddychał powoli. Jego oddech otulał szyję Johna, sprawiał, że przechodził przez niego dreszcz, a na skórze pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Poczuł, że mężczyzna przykłada usta do jego karku, składając na nim łagodny pocałunek, potem następny, aż wreszcie całe uparte opanowanie Johna rozpuściło się w jego dotyku. Odwrócił się, powoli i ostrożnie, tak by jego ruch nie przerwał ciszy, i tylko oparł czoło o pierś mężczyzny. Chude ramiona Sherlocka oplotły go i przytrzymały, gdy sądził, że za moment bezwładny osunie się na ziemię. Sherlock pokierował go do łóżka i posadził na nim, stając pomiędzy jego kolanami.

— Zamknij oczy — szepnął. Powieki Johna opadły bezwiednie. Czuł, że mężczyzna odsunął się. Ciągle słyszał jego oddech; świst zimnego wiatru za otwartym oknem. — Co widzisz?

— Ciebie — odparł John.

Sherlock łagodnie uniósł jego głowę jednym palcem i ich usta spotkały się w powolnym, czułym pocałunku. Badał go, dokładny jak zawsze, i poświęcał mu całą swoją uwagę i pasję.

John nie odważył się otworzyć oczu.

Dłonie Sherlocka zacisnęły się lekko na jego ramionach, popchnęły go na plecy. John przesunął się dalej w łóżku, kładąc głowę na poduszce. Mężczyzna całował go nadal, całował jego twarz i szyję, klęcząc pomiędzy jego biodrami. John uniósł powieki, dopiero gdy ich wargi rozdzieliły się na dobre, odkrywając, że Sherlock po prostu się na niego patrzył. Jego oczy przesuwały się po twarzy Johna skupione i uważne, a gdy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, John dostrzegł w nim coś, co trzymało go bezsennego jeszcze kilka kolejnych nocy.

Oddanie.

Sherlock więcej go tej nocy nie dotknął. Zszedł z niego i położył się obok, a John wyciągnął rękę, jak co noc biorąc Sherlocka w ramiona.

* * *

 

W piątek Lestrade nie przyjechał na Baker Street, zamiast tego zadzwonił do Johna, prosząc, by Sherlock pojawił się w Scotland Yardzie. Sherlock natomiast, zaaferowany jednym ze swoich eksperymentów, odprawił Johna z niczym, tak że ostatecznie to John zamówił taksówkę i pojawił się w siedzibie brytyjskiej policji.

Okazało się, że sprawa wymagała specjalistycznej wiedzy medycznej i podstawowych umiejętności łączenia faktów w ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy. Kwalifikacje Johna i jego umysł okazały się wystarczające i rozwiązali zagadkę w mniej niż czterdzieści minut. John zebrał swoje rzeczy i planował wrócić na Baker Street, ale inspektor zatrzymał go.

— Może skoczymy na piwo? — zapytał niezobowiązująco.

John wiedział, że Lestrade znał Sherlocka od lat, że Sherlock cenił sobie jego obecność w swoim życiu - dlatego z chęcią przystał na propozycję.

Pojechali do pubu blisko mieszkania Gregory’ego i zaledwie kilka minut spacerem od Baker Street. Pomieszczenie było typowo urządzone, z długim, ciemnym drewnianym barem i wąskimi przedziałami ze stolikami i pufami. W środku czuć było stęchliznę, a kurtyny w oknach i obicia krzeseł przesiąknięte były zapachem tytoniu.

— Nie dziwię się, że Sherlock bierze cię teraz na każdą sprawę — zaczął Lestrade, gdy usiedli ze szklankami piwa przy jednym ze stołów. — W naszym fachu wiedza medyczna, jakakolwiek, jest na wagę złota, a jeszcze ty, lekarz wojskowy… — Wziął łyk piwa. — Nie powie ci tego, ale dużo mu pomagasz, nam — poprawił się.

John niezbyt wiedział, co miał na to odpowiedzieć; uśmiechnął się żenująco i upił kilka łyków piwa.

— Dziesięć lat temu Sherlock miał ledwo dwadzieścia dwa lata — John przerwał milczenie po chwili. — Jakim cudem już znalazł się w policji?

Lestrade prychnął, kręcąc głową z czystym rozbawieniem.

— Nigdy się w niej nie znalazł, wtedy pomagał tak samo nieoficjalnie jak teraz — odpowiedział. — Sherlock wie, że jest dobry, a ja mam świadomość, że go potrzebuję. — Wzruszył ramionami. — To przynosi obopólne korzyści. Ja mam rozwiązane sprawy, on odwraca swoją uwagę.

— Odwraca uwagę? Od czego?

Gregory zmieszał się. Upił kilka kolejnych łyków piwa, a potem zagryzł wargę.

— Od różnych rzeczy. Kiedy widzisz wszystko, świat jest zdecydowanie bardziej przerażający. — Odwrócił wzrok. — Dlatego sobie pomagają. Nikotyna, alkohol, narkotyki. Sherlock też miał swoje epizody, na szczęście ma też brata twardo stąpającego po ziemi, który nie dopuścił do tragedii. Bez Mycrofta… mogłoby być różnie.

John wiedział, że Sherlock brał narkotyki, jednak mężczyzna nigdy nie mówił, jak ten etap w jego życiu się zaczął, ani jak skończył. John przełknął gorycz podchodzącą mu do gardła.

— Jaki on jest, Mycroft? — zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Lestrade roześmiał się, jednak bez nuty wesołości.

— Ach, Mycroft… Mycroft to specyficzny człowiek. Wie więcej niż Sherlock, czuje potrzebę wiedzenia _wszystkiego_. Sherlock pozostaje przy tym, co widzi, Mycroft za to… Mycroft robi, co może, żeby widzieć wszystko. Jest przerażający. Ale jednego nie można mu odmówić — John podniósł wzrok, czekając na odpowiedź — zależy mu na Sherlocku, cholernie mu zależy. Nie dopuściłby, żeby jego młodszemu bratu stało się cokolwiek złego… przynajmniej z winy człowieka. Chroni Sherlocka, narażając nawet własne życie i karierę. Nie wiem, skąd w potomku rodu Holmesów tak głęboko zakorzeniona miłość, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że wcale nie są ze sobą blisko, ale… nie można temu zaprzeczyć.

John uśmiechnął się krótko.

— Mam go poznać.

— Raczej do tego nie dojdzie — odparł sceptycznie. John zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

— Dlaczego miałoby nie dojść?

— Mycroft nie poznaje się ze współlokatorami Sherlocka, to chyba taka ich… umowa.

Serce Johna zaczęło bić szybciej.

— Współlokatorami? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że nie słychać było paniki w jego głosie. Spotkał spojrzenie Gregory’ego. — To ilu ich było?

Lestrade przytrzymał jego wzrok.

— Cóż, i tak byś się kiedyś dowiedział. — Oblizał usta. — Jesteś jedenastym — John wstrzymał oddech — w tym roku.

— W tym roku…? — powtórzył głucho. — Jest listopad… Czyli… C-Co miesiąc… co miesiąc jest ktoś nowy?

Gregory tylko skinął głową. John stracił świadomość zewnętrznego świata; słyszał, że Lestrade coś jeszcze do niego mówił, ale nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów; inspektor poklepał go po ramieniu i wyszedł, zostawiając go samego, otumanionego i zagubionego. Wszystkie wspomnienia chwil spędzonych z Sherlockiem, wszystkie wspólne wieczory i poranki, gdy budził się w jego ramionach, wszystkie kolacje i wszystkie nocne pościgi za najniebezpieczniejszymi londyńskimi przestępcami, wszystkie pocałunki i objęcia, wszystko to było, być może, tylko powtórzeniem schematu, sztuką odgrywaną co miesiąc na nowo, a John dublował kolejnego aktora.

Poczuł pod powiekami pieczenie łez. Gwałtownie podniósł się, nie dopijając piwa, i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Mroźne powietrze powodowało, że łzy niepowstrzymane zaczęły płynąć; wiatr smagał jego skórę jak bat, a obraz w jego umyśle wirował, i na każdym rogu ulicy, naprzeciwko siebie i za sobą, wszędzie widział i _czuł_ Sherlocka, jego dłonie na całym swoim ciele, jego miękkie usta na swoich ustach, palce przeczesujące włosy i otoczyły słowa, które nigdy nie padły. Nagle wszędzie zrobiło się cicho i słyszał tylko mocne uderzenia własnego serca.

Gdy wbiegł na górę, Sherlock stał przy oknie, grając na skrzypcach jakąś prostą, melancholijną melodię. Odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał kroki Johna, i odłożył instrument do futerału.  
John ciągle czuł na twarzy łzy. Sherlock musiał je widzieć, jednak nie reagował. Napotkał spojrzenie Johna i przytrzymał je.

— Kocham cię — wydusił John, dławiąc szloch.

— John… — przymknął powieki i pokręcił głową, zagryzając wargę.

— A co ty do mnie czujesz? Czy czujesz cokolwiek? Czy ja cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczę? — mówił, nie zważając na to, że jego głos załamywał się na każdym słowie. — Dlatego chciałeś, żebym pojechał tam dzisiaj sam. Ustawiłeś to, miałeś ustawione od dawna, prawda? — John pokręcił głową, nie wierząc w to, co się działo, nie wierząc w to, że cały jego świat znów rozpadał się na kawałki. — Tak było łatwiej. Wykorzystać Lestrade’a, po sprawie.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok.

— Nikt wcześniej się nie domyślił… — przyznał szeptem.

— Co za cholerna różnica! — wybuchnął. — Odpowiedz mi, błagam, powiedz coś — dodał ciszej. Sherlock uniósł wzrok i przez chwilę obaj milczeli. — Dlaczego ty to robisz? Dlaczego miesiąc?

Sherlock przełknął ślinę. John obserwował, jak całe jego gardło pracuje.

— Unikam przywiązania.

John nie rozumiał, nie chciał rozumieć, chciał, żeby Sherlock wszystkiemu zaprzeczył, żeby powiedział, że to nieprawda, że to coś więcej, że John znaczy dla niego coś więcej, że nie jest kolejną kartką z kalendarza, która wyląduje w koszu, gdy skończy się miesiąc. Spotkał spojrzenie mężczyzny i zaskoczyło go, że zauważył w nim cierpienie.

— Udało ci się uniknąć przywiązania w moim przypadku? — wyszeptał; nie był w stanie nawet dłużej utrzymać głosu.

— To nie jest takie proste…

— To _jest_ proste — przerwał mu ostro. — Czy udało ci się w moim przypadku? — Sherlock nie odzywał się; nie drgnął. Stał, wyprostowany, patrząc na Johna. — Odpowiedz!

— Nie, nie udało się, to chciałeś usłyszeć?! — podniósł głos. — _To_ wszystko… wymknęło się spod kontroli i dlatego tak mnie przeraża, i dlatego nie powinienem… — John nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, był przy nim w kilku krótkich krokach, chwycił mocno jego koszulę i przyciągnął go do siebie, zatapiając się w jego ustach. Sherlock oddał pocałunek i John mógł wyczuć pod opuszkami palców, jak powoli odpływa z niego napięcie i rozluźnia się w jego ramionach. Uchwycił twarz Johna obiema dłońmi i spojrzał w jego oczy, kończąc pocałunek, przyciskając swoje czoło do czoła Johna.

— Nie każ mi odejść — wyszeptał John, ściskając materiał koszuli jeszcze silniej, ponieważ musiał się czegoś trzymać. — Błagam, nie każ mi odejść.

Sherlock spojrzał tylko na niego i delikatnie skinął głową, prostując ramiona i otulając nimi Johna.

* * *

 

Dwa dni później John znalazł pracę, zresztą ze sporą pomocą Sherlocka. W ciągu dnia wypisywał recepty w małej klinice przy Covent Garden, po południu sprzątał i gotował obiady, a wieczorem przeważnie wychodził z Sherlockiem - czy to na sprawę, czy na kolację. Dni mijały szybko i spokojnie.

John wyrzucił z domu wszystkie kalendarze i nie patrzył na daty.

* * *

 

— Och, John, świetnie, że już wróciłeś — powitał go Sherlock, gdy przyjechał z pracy do domu. — Nie, nie, nie rozbieraj się — dodał, kiedy John chciał zrzucić kurtkę. Podszedł do niego, odłożył zakupy na stolik i położył dłoń na jego karku, drugą sięgając po swój płaszcz. — Wychodzimy?

— Dokąd? — zapytał, dając się prowadzić.

— Sprawa — odpowiedział tajemniczo Sherlock. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Mężczyzna machnął na czekającą kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej taksówkę.

Przez pierwsze pół godziny drogi nie odzywali się, ani John nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Dłoń Sherlocka spoczywała na jego udzie, gładząc je półświadomie od czasu do czasu. John wyglądał za okno, obserwując, jak jesień zmienia londyńskie ulice.

— Powiesz mi wreszcie, dokąd jedziemy? — spytał wreszcie po kilkudziesięciu minutach milczenia.

Sherlock zerknął na niego.

— Mówiłem, sprawa.

— Tak daleko?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. John nie zadawał więcej pytań.

Londyn zaczął rozpraszać się, ustępując miejsca żółto-zielonym polom. Padający deszcz sprawiał, że obraz był rozmyty i ciemniejszy; John widział w szybie swoje odbicie, widział odbicie dłoni Sherlocka na jego karku, ust przy jego szyi.

W końcu zatrzymali się przed elegancko kutą bramą. John rozejrzał się, nie dostrzegając wokół żadnego innego budynku.

— Gdzie jesteśmy?

— Czterdzieści mil na północ od Londynu — odparł Sherlock, wyjmując z kieszeni spodni telefon. — Jesteśmy, każ otworzyć — powiedział w słuchawkę.

John nie miał pojęcia, co się działo. Wkrótce przy bramie pojawił się starszy mężczyzna, najprawdopodobniej lokal. Przywitał Sherlocka uprzejmie i zaprowadził ich do, jak się okazało, okazałej posiadłości w stylu dworku wiktoriańskiego. Umysł Johna zaczynał snuć różne przypuszczenia, których jednak wolał nie analizować, dopóki nie dowie się, jak jest naprawdę. Zostawili rzeczy w hallu i zostali odprowadzeni do jadalni, w której czekał już samotnie mężczyzna, po czterdziestce, o surowo wyglądającej twarzy i głębokim, przenikającym spojrzeniu. John rozpoznał podobieństwo od razu.

Mężczyzna podniósł się.

— Sherlock. — Skinął głową. Sherlock nie zareagował; chwycił rękaw marynarki Johna i ścisnął go lekko. — Pan musi być John Watson.

John uniósł brew, uściskając ofiarowaną dłoń.

— A pan musi być Mycroft Holmes. — John kątem oka dostrzegł, że Sherlock uśmiechnął się połową ust.

— Porażająca spostrzegawczość — odparł Mycroft, uśmiechając się bez cienia wesołości. John poczuł pod ubraniem ciarki. — Proszę usiądźcie — wskazał eleganckim ruchem na miejsca przy stole. — Czekaliśmy na was z obiadem.

— Wybacz — odparł Sherlock zgryźliwie — John ma pracę.

— Tak, wiem.

Służba nakryła do stołu i przyniosła posiłek, podany na ozdobnych talerzach. John jadł powoli, w ogóle nie czując głodu. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego był zdenerwowany - Sherlock był w końcu dorosłym człowiekiem i sam podejmował za siebie decyzje, jego brat nie mógł mu niczego narzucić. Mimo to jednak jego dłonie drżały; zacisnął je mocniej na sztućcach. Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie starszego z braci Holmes i to wcale nie czyniło niczego łatwiejszym.

— Więc, John, jeśli mogę tak mówić — John skinął głową — jak to się stało, że poznałeś mojego kochanego brata? — zapytał Mycroft po jakimś czasie, uprzejmie, lecz jednocześnie chłodno.

John zerknął na Sherlocka, który nie podnosił wzroku znad talerza; był pewien, że Mycroft wiedział, jednak zdecydował się odpowiedzieć z czystej grzeczności.

— Przez wspólnego znajomego, Mike’a Stamforda. — Spotkał spojrzenie Mycrofta. — Wróciłem niedawno z Afganistanu i żeby móc zostać w Londynie, potrzebowałem współlokatora. Był akurat koniec miesiąca, więc Sherlock również szukał kogoś nowego, spotkaliśmy się… — Przełknął ślinę. — I zostałem.

Mycroft zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Wiesz, który dziś jest?

— Nie.

— Dobrze. — Uśmiechnął się sztucznie. — Mam nadzieję, że wam smakuje — dodał po dłuższej chwili.

— Wyśmienite — wymamrotał Sherlock.

Resztę obiadu spędzili w ciszy. Dopiero gdy skończyli, Mycroft ponownie się odezwał:

— To jak, Sherlock, może oprowadzisz gościa po domu?

Sherlock podniósł się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia bez słów; John rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Mycroftowi i ruszył za nim. Szli długim korytarzem do końca, potem wspięli się po wysokich, szerokich marmurowych schodach, aby przemierzyć kolejne labirynty korytarzy. Wreszcie Sherlock zatrzymał się pod jednymi z białych drzwi, otworzył je i weszli do środka; zamknął je gwałtownie, oparł się o drzwi i przyciągnął Johna do siebie, zatapiając się w jego ustach. John jęknął zaskoczony, ale szybko oddał pocałunek, wspinając się na palcach, by sięgnąć dalej, jeszcze bardziej pogłębić pocałunek. Wreszcie oderwał się od Johna, poprawiając kołnierzyk jego koszuli.

— Co to za pokój? — John rozejrzał się. Przy oknie stało tylko duże, mahoniowe biurko ze skórzanym krzesłem. Na ścianie wisiał portret starszego mężczyzny w mundurze, najprawdopodobniej pochodzący z XVIII wieku. Okna zakrywały zasłony w kolorze burgundu, a inne ściany zajmowały półki z książkami.

— Dawny gabinet mojego ojca — odpowiedział Sherlock. Odchrząknął. — Tylko tutaj nie ma kamer. — John spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy. Sherlock jeszcze raz zetknął ich usta, tym razem w łagodnym, czułym pocałunku. — Chodź — otworzył drzwi — pokażę ci mój dawny pokój.

Wrócili tą samą drogą, aż w końcu znów znaleźli się przed schodami. Sherlock minął jeszcze kilka drzwi i otworzył te na końcu głównego korytarza.

Sypialnia była przestronna i jasna, z dużym, podwójnym łóżkiem znajdującym się w rogu pomieszczenia. Ściany zakrywały szafy i biblioteczki wypełnione wszelkiego rodzaju książkami. John zagryzł wargę, nie odwracając się do Sherlocka. Podszedł do jego łóżka i lekko przesunął po nim dłonią, wyglądając za okno.

— Nie potrzebujesz współlokatora… lokatorów — poprawił się. — Nigdy nie potrzebowałeś.

— Nie.

— Więc po co to robisz?

Usłyszał kroki Sherlocka, odbijające się echem po pomieszczeniu. Podniósł wzrok i w długiej, sięgającej podłogi szybie widział, jak mężczyzna nachyla się, całując jego kark łagodnie, obejmując go w pasie.

— Może wiedziałem, że za którymś razem trafię na ciebie. — John przymknął oczy, pozwalając sobie tylko _czuć_ : ciepłe usta Sherlocka przy jego skórze, jego oddech w uchu, czuły szept i ramiona, otulające jego ciało.

— Powinniśmy chyba wrócić na dół — odezwał się John po chwili milczenia. Sherlock skinął głową, trącając nosem jego skórę, i odsunął się. Wyszli z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi, i zeszli z powrotem do jadalni. — Twój brat nie wydaje się być mną zachwycony — powiedział po drodze.

— On jest taki dla wszystkich, mówiłem ci.

— Dla ciebie nie jest.

Sherlock spotkał jego spojrzenie.

— _Już_ nie jest — poprawił go. John nie drążył tematu, świadomy, że jeśli Sherlock zechce mu o tym powiedzieć, sam zacznie temat. Zadawanie dalszych pytań nie miało sensu.

Weszli do jadalni. Mycroft pisał akurat wiadomość na komórce.

— Och, już jesteście — powiedział, chowając telefon do kieszeni marynarki. — Jak ci się podoba dom, John?

— Robi wrażenie — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

— Tak, może — potwierdził Mycroft. — Sherlock, znalazłem te książki, o które pytałeś. Są w moim gabinecie. — Sherlock spojrzał na niego, badając, kalkulując. Skinął głową i wyszedł, zostawiając mężczyzn samych. — Przejdźmy do salonu, jeśli to nie problem. — Jadalnia była połączona z salonem, więc pokonali jedynie kilkanaście kroków. Mycroft wskazał Johnowi laską jasny skórzany fotel. Sam stanął przy oknie. — Przyznam szczerze, że zdziwiłem się, gdy Sherlock mi o tobie powiedział. — Odwrócił głowę, tak by zerknąć przez okno. — Żołnierz, lekarz… nie pasowałeś do jego poprzednich współlokatorów. Nie wiedziałem, co takiego go w tobie zaintrygowało. — Ponownie spojrzał na Johna. — Nadal nie jestem pewny, lecz zdaje się, że to właśnie moja niepewność jest tu kluczowa. — John słuchał go, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. — Wydajesz się być bardzo prosty i nieskomplikowany, ale skoro wybrał cię mój brat, musi być coś pod tą przykrywką. Nie wiem, jak wiele z ciebie odkrył już Sherlock, jednak nieuniknione jest… — Urwał, patrząc na Johna. — Nieuniknione jest, że prędzej czy później odkryje wszystko. Krótko mówiąc: znudzisz go. Wszyscy w końcu go nudzą.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz? — wymamrotał John, zaciskając dłonie, które znów zaczynały się trząść, w pięści.

— Żebyś nie był zaskoczony. — Mycroft uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. — Koniec tej historii jest bliżej, niż możesz podejrzewać.

— Nie możesz tego wiedzieć — zaprzeczył John chłodno.

— Och, zdziwiłbyś się — roześmiał się. — Mogę i _wiem_ znacznie więcej. Tak więc, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa — skrzyżował ich spojrzenia — odpuść.

— Wystarczy. — John podniósł się. — Dobrze było poznać — rzucił i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, z wieszaka w hallu ściągnął kurtkę i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Deszcz padał intensywniej, niż kiedy tu przyjechali; John o to nie dbał. Strużki wody spływały po jego twarzy, oczyszczały jego skórę i jego emocje. Nie wiedział, w co Mycroft grał, nie chciał wiedzieć. Szedł szybkim, równym krokiem, pozwalając wodzie płynąć. Usłyszał Sherlocka za sobą, gdy był już przy bramie.

— John…

— Nic nie mów — przerwał mu, odwracając się. — Nic mnie nie obchodzi twój brat, ani inni ludzie, ani nawet twoje pokręcone zasady. Nie zamierzam odejść.

Stali kilka metrów od siebie; deszcz uderzał o kostkę brukową, przemaczał ubranie. Sherlock uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Johna powoli. John przymknął powieki, sięgając dłonią do jego twarzy, przesuwając palcami po wargach, odgarniając mokre czarne włosy za ucho i wreszcie zatapiając się w jego ustach. Sherlock objął go, zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej, tak że ich ciała splotły się ze sobą, usta odnalazły się znów, dłonie błądziły po twarzach i plecach. Skończył pocałunek powoli i łagodnie, gładząc twarz Johna i uśmiechając się do niego.

— Nasza taksówka — wyszeptał po chwili.

* * *

 

Wieczorem, po seksie, obudził się półprzytomny. Wstawił wodę w czajniku na herbatę i powłóczył nogami do łazienki. W środku paliło się światło, więc Sherlock znów musiał ją okupować.

— Sherlock — wymruczał, pukając w drzwi. — Otwórz, proszę. — Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi; wrócił do kuchni, zalał liście wrzątkiem i czekał, jednak Sherlock nie wychodził. Wrócił pod drzwi łazienki i zapukał jeszcze parę razy, już w pełni świadom. — Sherlock? — zawołał, nasłuchując przy drzwiach. — Wszystko w porządku? — Nadal nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi.

Jego serce natychmiast zaczęło bić szybciej. Nie miał pojęcia, co Sherlock robił, ale znał przypadki nagłych zasłabnięć w łazienkach zbyt dobrze, by nie reagować. Pobiegł po nóż kuchenny i otworzył zamek.

Sherlock klęczał przed sedesem, oddychając ciężko; jego cera była prawie biała, włosy mokre od potu, a oczy podkrążone. John otworzył usta, obserwując tę scenę, nie mając pojęcia, co się działo. Zerknął jeszcze raz na mężczyznę.

— John, nie… — jąkał.

John uklęknął przy nim i przycisnął dłoń do jego czoła; było rozgrzane, miał kilka stopni gorączki. Przełknął ślinę i sięgnął po ręczniczek, zmoczył go i przyłożył do jego twarzy, przecierając ją łagodnie.

W tym momencie jego oczy dostrzegły niewielką szafkę znajdującą się nad umywalką, wiecznie zamkniętą. Podniósł się i podszedł do niej, słysząc za sobą cichy protest Sherlocka, jednak nie reagował. Była zamknięta na klucz; szarpnął za drzwiczki, wyrywając je z zawiasów. Jego oczom ukazały się trzy półki zapełnione buteleczkami, fiolkami i opakowaniami. Wzorkiem przebiegł po nazwach, rozpoznając je natychmiast. Nagle został odepchnięty; Sherlock zasłonił ciałem szafkę, jednocześnie kuląc się w sobie i przegrywając. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

— Masz swoją cholerną odpowiedź! — krzyknął. Jego głos był słaby i zachrypnięty i rozerwał serce Johna, kawałek po kawałku, wyrwał je z piersi i roztrzaskał o podłogę. Johnowi kręciło się w głowie i mdliło go.

Sherlock wybiegł z łazienki; John złapał jego dłoń i zatrzymał go w korytarzu.

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! — Ścisnął jego dłoń. — Sherlock, spójrz na mnie!

Mężczyzna przełknął ciężko i spotkał spojrzenie Johna. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione. Ku przerażeniu Johna, wydały mu się puste.

— A co miałbym ci powiedzieć? „Witaj, miło cię poznać, nazywam się Sherlock Holmes i _umieram_ ”? — wypluł ostatnie słowo. — Myślisz, że wtedy mielibyśmy to, co posiadaliśmy? — dodał słabo. John dopiero teraz zauważył, że się trząsł.

— Musisz usiąść — wyszeptał, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Puścił jego dłoń, a Sherlock poszedł do salonu, stając w oknie, jak to miał w zwyczaju od pierwszego dnia, gdy John go poznał. — Od jak dawna masz torsje? — zapytał cicho, stając w drzwiach salonu, obserwując chudą, wątłą sylwetkę Sherlocka.

— Od trzech tygodni.

John przymknął powieki. W jego umyśle pojawiło się pytanie, jak mógł tego nie zauważyć, ale odpędził je od siebie; to i tak nie miało teraz znaczenia.

— Informowałeś o tym swojego lekarza?

Sherlock odwrócił i spuścił głowę, tak że John widział teraz jego profil, załzawione oczy, martwo wlepione w podłogę.

— To nieistotne.

— To _bardzo_ istotne! Sherlock, nie pozwolę, nie mogę… — Jego głos złamał się.

— To nieistotne — powtórzył i odwrócił się, spotykając wzrok Johna i przytrzymując go. Jego całe gardło pracowało, jakby dławił płacz. — To już są moje ostatnie miesiące, powiedziano mi to wprost. Przypuszczam, że nie ma sensu tego przed tobą dalej ukrywać, skoro już wiesz. Glejak, z przerzutami do kręgosłupa i płuc. — John zadrżał. Zacisnął wargi. — Wiem od trzech lat. Próbowałem każdej terapii, żadna nie przyniosła długofalowych rezultatów. Umieram — zaśmiał się gorzko. Dla Johna brzmiało to bardziej jak stłumiony ostatkiem sił szloch. — Umieram — powtórzył ciszej. — I co z tym zrobisz, John? Powiesz mi, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Zaprowadzisz do jakiegoś zaprzyjaźnionego onkologa? — pytał ironicznie. Słyszał jednak w jego głosie smutek.

Przytrzymał jego spojrzenie i pokręcił głową, krótko, zdecydowanie.

— Nie — powiedział; jego głos zdradzał buzujące w nim przerażenie. — Nie, nie zrobię żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zostanę z tobą. — Podszedł kilka kroków, zatrzymując się tuż przed mężczyzną. — Zajmę się tobą.

— Nie potrzebuję opieki — odpowiedział Sherlock, nie patrząc na niego.

— Ale ja potrzebuję ciebie — wyznał. — Może potrzebuję cię bardziej, niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował mnie, nie wiem. Nie wiem, nie chcę… nie chcę wiedzieć. Wiem tylko, że nie mógłbym odejść, nie mógłbym żyć bez ciebie. Nie wiem, jak zniosę twoją śmierć, ale na pewno nie zniósłbym myśli, że mogłoby mnie przy tobie nie być w ostatnich… — Urwał, przełykając łzy. — Kocham cię zbyt mocno, żeby pozwolić ci odejść samemu.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka i w jego oczach ponownie dostrzegł łzy. Zbliżył się do niego i zamknął jego drżące ciało w objęciu, gładząc jego włosy, uspokajając go, gdy szlochał w jego ramionach.

Sherlock opierał się na nim, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi; nie miał już nawet sił, by samemu stać. John podniósł go i zaniósł do ich łóżka. Położył Sherlocka ostrożnie i uklęknął obok niego, całując delikatnie jego usta, jego twarz. Ułożył się obok niego i znów wziął go w ramiona, przytulając do swojego ciała.

Po chwili poczuł, że Sherlock odpłynął. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała spokojniej, a John nie potrafił przestać wyobrażać sobie moment, w którym przestanie się poruszać. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to, co rządziło tym wszechświatem, nieważne, czy był to Bóg, los, czy jeszcze inna siła, mogła odebrać światu akurat Sherlocka, człowieka, którego wszyscy potrzebowali, którego potrzebował John. Sherlock przywrócił go do życia, _stał się_ jego życiem, podczas gdy sam się ze swoim żegnał. John zagryzł wargę, przełykając pierwsze uderzenie bólu bezradności, który nie powinien jeszcze nadejść.

Nienawidził tego, że się tu znalazł, nienawidził się za to, że poszedł za Stamfordem, że pozwolił mu poznać Sherlocka, nienawidził Sherlocka za to, że teraz nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego i za to, jak bardzo go kochał. Myślał o chwili, w której to wszystko się skończy, skończy się najważniejszy etap w jego życiu, widział… widział nawet jego pogrzeb, ale nie widział swojego życia po nim. Sherlock wniknął w jego mały wszechświat, stał się nim, był z nim wszędzie, był w jego wspomnieniach i scenariuszach na przyszłość i John z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie jego wcześniejsze plany zawierały w sobie Sherlocka jako fundament, coś, na czym miał opierać resztą. Teraz czuł, jak ten grunt, na którym na nowo zbudował siebie, rozpływał się pod jego nogami i John zostawał zupełnie sam, bez niczego, na czym mógłby odtworzyć się na nowo. Wolał nie myśleć, że po tym, jak Sherlock odejdzie, zabierając ze sobą wszystko, nie będzie już czego odtwarzać.

Walczył ze snem i zmęczeniem, walczył z niesprawiedliwością tego, co spotkało Sherlocka, musiał walczyć, nie widział innej drogi.

Ze snem przegrał dopiero przed świtem.

* * *

Obudził się, zdezorientowany, dwie godziny później, natychmiast zrywając się z łóżka. Sherlock stał w salonie, zwrócony do okna, w pełni ubrany, jakby nic się nie działo. John dostrzegł, że mieszkanie znów wyglądało, jak gdyby nikt w nim nie mieszkał. Miał wrażenie, że wokół jego gardła zacisnęła się pętla. Podszedł kilka kroków do przodu, zauważając na biurku jedną białą kartkę.

— Co to jest? — zapytał cicho, niepewny nawet własnego głosu.

Sherlock odchrząknął, nie odwracając się do niego.

— Wypowiedzenie umowy najmu mieszkania.

Był pierwszy grudnia. John nie wiedział, czego innego mógł się spodziewać.

— Sher… — Urwał, próbując uspokoić się, wytrzymać jeszcze przez chwilę. — Sherlock… Mówiłem ci, mówiłem, że to nic nie zmienia, ja… Ja się tobą zajmę, chcę się tobą zająć, proszę, nie…

— Nie, John — przerwał strumień bezsensownych słów, które i tak wyrazić miały tylko jedno. — Nie utrudniaj tego, proszę.

— "Utrudniaj"?… — Głos Johna załamał się. Dłużej nie krył bólu. — Nie mogę cię zostawić, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili możesz potrzebować mojej pomocy! Proszę, jeśli nie chcesz… — próbował odchrząknąć gulę gwałtownie rosnącą w jego gardle. — Jeśli nie chcesz… _mnie_ , to chociaż pozwól mi zostać jako twój lekarz… — Sherlock nie odpowiedział; nie zrobił nic, nawet nie drgnął. — I-I co? Znajdziesz sobie jakiegoś następnego pękniętego w środku człowieka i go naprawisz, a potem odeślesz? — Po jego policzku popłynęła zimna łza. Pragnął dodać: _Stworzyłeś mnie na nowo, ale nie wziąłeś pod uwagę tego, że teraz w miejscach dawnych pęknięć znajdujesz się tylko ty_ , ale nie był w stanie już nic więcej powiedzieć. Czuł płynące po twarzy kolejne łzy, których nawet już nie starał się powstrzymywać; nigdy wcześniej nie myślał, że płacz może być fizycznie bolesny.

Ostatkiem sił podszedł do biurka i wziął wypowiedzenie. Poraziła go ironia faktu, że całe jego życie zmieściło się w kilku zdaniach wydrukowanych na białym papierze.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zbliżył się jeszcze kilka kroków do Sherlocka, jednak nie odważył się go dotknąć. Po prostu stał za nim, obserwując, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wkrótce… Pokręcił głową, zagryzając usta, i wyszedł do sypialni.

Nie był nawet w pełni świadom, co robił. Wyciągnął z dna szafy walizkę i po kolei zrzucał do niej rzeczy z półek, w końcu zatrzasnął wieko i usiadł na łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach i pozwalając sobie na najcichszy szloch. Nie miał pojęcia, co dalej robić. Umysł podsuwał mu setki scenariuszy, z których żadnego nie mógł zrealizować. Nie chciał odejść i nie mógł zostać, miał związane ręce i tylko obserwował, jak traci - obaj tracą - cenny czas.

Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, zamknął walizkę i wyszedł z sypialni.

Salon był pusty.

John stał w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, niepewny, co myśleć. Sherlock unikał rozmowy - lub może, w głębi duszy, bał się pożegnania tak samo jak on?

Odetchnął zapachem tego miejsca, jego domu, po raz ostatni i wyszedł, przymykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

 

Pod drzwi Baker Street wrócił po pięciu dniach, w ciemnym garniturze i pod muszką. Zapukał, powstrzymując drżenie rąk.

Sherlock, ubrany w sweter, otworzył drzwi i natychmiast po tym, jak zobaczył, kto stoi po drugiej stronie, próbował je zamknąć, ale John zablokował je nogą.

— Sherlock — powiedział. — Otwórz.

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie przychodził.

— Ale przyszedłem, otwórz te cholerne drzwi. — Sherlock westchnął i otworzył. John uśmiechnął się, wyciągając zza pleców iPoda, Glocka, wciśniętego w środek bukietu róż i kilka kalendarzy. Sherlock popatrzył na niego, mrużąc oczy. John wcisnął „play” i z odtwarzacza popłynęło „Where do I begin?”. — Proszę państwa, zaczynamy słynnym numerem, przy którym doktor Watson poczuł, czym jest prawdziwy taniec, a potem przeżył upojną noc w ramionach swojego kochanka. — Sherlock prychnął, kręcąc głową. — Ale, ale! To tylko pierwsza niespodzianka wieczoru. — Ukłonił się lekko, a Sherlock zaklaskał. — Reszta jest poufna — dodał teatralnym szeptem.

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami rozbawiony i wpuścił Johna do środka.

— Co ty znów wymyśliłeś? — zapytał, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

— Mam tu mojego niezawodnego Glocka, którym jestem gotów zastrzelić każdą męczącą pielęgniarkę. — Sherlock zaśmiał się. — Wsadziłem go w bukiet, bo trochę głupio chodzić tak z pistoletem na wierzchu po mieście.

— Jesteś nienormalny. — Sherlock oparł się o framugę drzwi barkiem, obserwując, co John przygotował dalej.

— W miłości do ciebie, tak. — John zagryzł wargę, spotykając spojrzenie Sherlocka. — Ale to wciąż nie koniec. Ponieważ czas był dla ciebie bardzo istotny, za to ja chciałem o nim zapomnieć, przyniosłem kalendarze, które nam obu będą odpowiadać. — Przyczepił jeden do ściany, przekartkowując go. — Widzisz?

— Dwanaście listopadów.

— Mój miesiąc nigdy nie minie.

— John… — John zasłonił się kwiatami, a Sherlock znów roześmiał. — Dlaczego ty to robisz… — westchnął lekko.

— Powiedziałem ci: kocham cię. Kocham cię i nie zamierzam więcej cię zostawiać.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tylko, podchodząc do Johna, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i łącząc ich usta w czułym pocałunku.

— Tęskniłem za tobą — szepnął Sherlock, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Johna.

— Poczekaj. — Sięgnął po iPoda do kieszeni i włączył ich piosenkę jeszcze raz, wyciągając dłoń. Sherlock uśmiechnął się i objęli się, poruszając łagodnie w tańcu, wdychając na wzajem swój zapach, splatając palce. — Spójrz tylko na nas — wyszeptał John po chwili. — Wyglądasz jak ja, nawet pachniesz jak ja.

Sherlock prychnął, ściskając dłoń Johna.

— Jakoś musiałem sobie ciebie zastąpić.

— Dlaczego nie sięgnąłeś po oryginał?

Sherlock spotkał jego wzrok i znów go pocałował; jego dłonie ujęły twarz Johna mocno, z potrzebą i tęsknotą. John po raz kolejny poddał się Sherlockowi, pozwolił zaprowadzić się do sypialni, rozebrać, pozwolił mu składać kolejne mokre, czułe pocałunki na jego nagiej skórze; odnajdywał jego usta i spojrzenie i zanurzał się w nich coraz głębiej. Sherlock uniósł ramiona i John ściągnął jego ubranie, objął go, klęcząc na jego łóżku, przyciągając go bliżej i bliżej do siebie.

Każda jego komórka tęskniła za mężczyzną, jego umysł krzyczał o jego głos, skóra o ciepły otulający oddech, nerwy o rozluźnienie i pamięć o zapomnienie, i gdy spotkał wzrok Sherlocka, który mówił mu, że mężczyzna czuł _to samo_ , John stracił całe powietrze ze swych płuc, zwątpienie z serca i pożądanie z myśli, i wszystko zostało tylko zastąpione Sherlockiem, Sherlockiem tutaj, z nim, znów w ich sypialni, faktem, że ciągle tu był i John mógł całować jego ciało, i że jego szept mógł otaczać Johna, i że słyszał bicie jego wciąż bijącego serca.

* * *

 

Leżeli w łóżku Sherlocka na plecach. John uśmiechał się, obejmując ciało mężczyzny ramieniem.

— Jutro będziesz musiał zniknąć — Sherlock przerwał ciszę. John podniósł się na ramieniu i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Nie możesz tu zostać.

— Sherlock…

— Mówiłem ci. — Usiadł, odsuwając się nieznacznie, tak by dotyk Johna nie mógł go dosięgnąć.

— Ale ja nie zamierzam nigdzie iść — powiedział John mocno.

— Dobrze, więc ja pójdę. — Zerwał się z łóżka i wyszedł.

— Sherlock! — John krzyknął za nim. Po chwili podniósł się również i wszedł do pustego salonu, zauważając otwarte drzwi wyjściowe. Szybko założył buty i zbiegł na dół i na ulicę, rozglądając się, wreszcie dostrzegając Sherlocka, biegnącego w stronę parku. Ruszył za nim, doganiając go i zatrzymując po kilkudziesięciu metrach, na jednej z mniej uczęszczanych uliczek. — Co ty robisz?!

Sherlock oddychał ciężko, patrząc na Johna wzrokiem, w którym John dostrzegł błaganie.

— Nie możesz zostać, John — powiedział cicho, kręcąc głową. — Nie zniósłbym tego. Nie zniosę tego, że będziesz mnie takiego widział. — Uniósł ramiona, wskazując na siebie, opuszczając je po sekundzie bezradnie.

— Jakiego? — zapytał; ból przebijał się przez jego głos. Nie umiał dopuścić do siebie, że chwila, w której miał stracić Sherlocka, nadeszła teraz.

— Słabego! — krzyknął, a jego głos załamał się. — Słabego, zawodzącego, zależnego od innych…

— Nie jesteś słaby — odpowiedział, nie powstrzymując dłużej szlochu.

— Jestem, i z każdym dniem będę coraz słabszy. — Sherlock zamrugał parokrotnie; po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. — Chcę, żebyś zapamiętał mnie silnego, chcę, żebyś zapamiętał moją twarz taką, jaka jest teraz, chcę, żebyś zapamiętał noce, które spędziliśmy razem w domu, a nie w szpitalu. Chcę, żebyś pamiętał mnie zdrowego. Żyjącego.

— Sherlock… — Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze moment, a kompletnie się rozpadnie.

— Zamknij oczy — szepnął słabo. John przez chwilę wytrzymywał jeszcze jego wzrok, a później jego powieki opadły. Czuł, że mężczyzna podszedł do niego. — Co widzisz?

— Ciebie — załkał.

Sherlock spotkał ich usta w powolnym, czułym pocałunku. John włożył w niego swoją ostatnią energię, oddał wszystko, co mu zostało. Po chwili dotyk suchych, spękanych ust zniknął, i teraz otaczała go tylko cisza, do wnętrza wkradała się pusta, i czuł jedynie mroźny wiatr smagający jego skórę.

John nie odważył się otworzyć oczu jeszcze przez kilkadziesiąt sekund.

* * *

 

Po raz ostatni widział go wtedy, ósmego grudnia.

* * *

 

Dziewięć miesięcy po tych wydarzeniach na ulicy przypadkowo spotkał Lestrade'a.

— Och, John… No proszę, co za spotkanie. — Wyciągnął dłoń. John uścisnął ją słabo. — Co słychać?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Szedłem właśnie do pracy.

Gregory skinął głową, przyglądając mu się ostrożnie spod zmrużonych powiek. John nie miał siły zwrócić na to uwagę.

— Cóż, pewnie… pewnie nikt ci nie mówił. — John wypuścił drżący oddech, przeczuwając, co nadchodzi, i spuścił wzrok. — Sherlock zmarł w styczniu. Zdaje się, że wszystko przepisał tobie, ale, hm, tłumaczył mi to, testament wchodzi w życie chyba dopiero rok po… — John przestał go słuchać. Jego twarz, serce i umysł były puste, ale nie obawiał się, że Lestrade rozpozna obojętność.

Autobus przejechał obok nich, ochlapując chodnik brudną wodą z kałuż, które przez jesień nie znikały z ulic Londynu, wymieniane tylko przez kolejne ulewy.

John pożegnał się i odszedł, nakładając na głowę kaptur, tak by nie obejrzeć się za siebie.

* * *

 


End file.
